


The Age of Marvels

by QuilSniv



Series: The Age of Marvels [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: A whole new frontier, Avengers Are Assholes, Post-Days of Deception, Pre-Captain Marvel and the Mighty Avengers, but they're getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilSniv/pseuds/QuilSniv
Summary: Carol sits back and reflects on the past three years since Stamford.And afterward, how she and her allies can improve.Because this is the Age of Marvels. And their potential has no bounds; the cosmos are the limit.





	The Age of Marvels

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the beginning of the "Phase 2" of the Friendly Neighborhood universe. Everything that is prose-related will go under the "Age of Marvels" series while all script-based elements will go under the "FNUniverse" series, just so things are clarified. Continuity-wise, this takes place during the three-month timeskip between FNSM #16 and 17.
> 
> That said, enjoy!

We thought that we were unstoppable.

We told ourselves that we were. Told our children we were.

That when we were the Vanguard of Earths defenses, mingling with the people who held the world in between their fingers, we could to protect our home from everything. If we closed ourselves off, we would be able to fix our problems.

We sat on our thrones of iron and looked down upon the world. Thought that we were enough to keep this rock floating in the void safe from the outside.

We were wrong.

The Symbiotes opened our eyes. They reminded us that the rest of the universe was still out there hovering overhead.

And Spider-Man, of all people, saved the world. Whether he meant to or not, he began knocking down the foundation of our castle of cards. We were broken. The system had failed. All our hard work had blinded us to the truth.

The maps are blank.

Outdated and oblivious to the outside, so much has changed that we must catch up, or risk falling ever farther behind. We chose to look at the ground; now, when we look up at the stars, everything is rearranged. It’s a blessing dressed as a curse. We now get to forge our own path, fix the mistakes we made in the past.

The rules are gone.

Our role in the stars was never filled, and the vacuum gave way for anarchy. The Guardians weren’t enough. The Nova Corps wasn’t enough. They were never enough to protect what we left behind. They needed us, and we turned our back on the universe.

And we realized that Earth, this speck dust orbiting a ball of light, was the only corner of the cosmos that would be forever ours.

But we needed to push outwards. Make sure the universe knows that Earth can still protect itself and grow stronger; we can expand. For if our enemies ever saw us slack again, or saw us weakened and raw from our awakening, they would no longer spy on us with envy. They would come forward with everything, to make sure we could never surge up into the heavens again.

But that will never happen. Because now we are ready.

This is the Age of Marvels.


End file.
